Si Penggoda yang Nakal
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Minato tak habis pikir dalam menghadapi siswi nakalnya, Hinata Hyuga, yang memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menggodanya


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Si Penggoda yang Nakal milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: MinaHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Si Penggoda yang Nakal**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Pada waktu jam pelajaran telah selesai, Minato menyisakan waktu luangnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kewajibannya sebelum pulang. Suasana tenang di dalam ruang guru sangatlah pas bagi Minato Namikaze untuk memeriksa beberapa lembar jawaban muridnya yang hari ini telah menyelesaikan ulangan harian. Hanya sesekali terdengar decakan dari bibir pria itu kala menemukan beberapa jawaban _absurd_ dari para muridnya.

"Soal mudah seperti ini pun kalian tak mampu," gumamnya lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang. _Armchair_ yang didudukinya bergoyang pelan karena gerakan tersebut. "Tck!"

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali terbuka ketika menyadari bahwa kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan malam dan gerbang juga dikunci.

Minato kembali menegakkan badan lalu menekuni kegiatannya kembali. Dia membuka beberapa lembar jawaban siswa yang belum diberi penilaian. Dengan sangat detail serta penuh ketelitian, dia membaca satu persatu jawaban muridnya.

Minato cukup heran juga, padahal mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya adalah Biologi, yang mana tidak terlalu susah menurutnya. Namun, memang pada dasarnya anak zaman sekarang yang malas belajar hingga bodoh.

Apalagi, lembar jawaban siswa yang sedang dikoreksi oleh Minato ini adalah milik para murid di kelas 3, yang mana mereka akan meninggalkan Hoshigaki Gakuen hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan lagi. Dan juga, beberapa soal yang diberikan Minato akan masuk dalam _essay_ nanti di kala Tes Lisan pada saat ujian akhir yang akan dilaksanakan April mendatang.

Minato semakin depresi kala menemukan banyak kolom jawaban yang tak diisi. Dia merasa begitu gagal menjadi seorang guru disini jika nantinya banyak muridnya melakukan hal yang sama di kala ujian akhir, yaitu membiarkan kolom lembar jawaban kosong.

Minato menahan kekesalannya sejak tadi, namun apalah daya ketika dia tak bisa melampiaskannya. Seandainya saja disini ada Kakashi- _sensei_ , salah satu rekan kerjanya, pasti dia akan mencekik pria itu agar emosinya teredam. Lama-kelamaan Minato merasa bosan karena lembar jawaban siswanya kebanyakan kosong dan sengaja tak diisi. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyusun kertas-kertas itu dan menyimpan di dalam lemari khusus untuk menyimpan tugas-tugas murid, yang terletak di sudut ruangan, di dekat deretan lemari guru lainnya.

Ketika sedang mengambil beberapa kertas yang berjatuhan di lantai, tanpa sengaja Minato mendapati satu lembar jawaban siswa yang tertiup angin sehingga terbawa menjauh dari Minato. Dengan penuh kesungutan, Minato memungut dan meniup kala melihat ada debu di bagian tengah lembar jawaban tersebut.

"Milik Hinata," gumam Minato dengan seringaiannya. Namun seringai itu tak berlangsung lama ketika melihat tak satu pun kolom jawaban yang diisi. "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu melangkah kembali ke mejanya dan menyusun kertas-kertas itu sesuai dengan nomor absensi agar lebih mudah mengisi nilainya ke dalam pembukuan. Dia kembali terpaku pada lembar jawaban siswa milik Hinata yang tadi sempat dilihatnya. Ada sebuah kolom catatan kecil di bagian bawah lembar jawaban yang menarik perhatian Minato sejenak.

' _ **ML yuk, sensei!'**_

Minato mendecak sebal membacanya. Dia memang sudah biasa digoda oleh para siswi di sekolah ini. Selain karena dia cerdas, Minato juga termasuk ke dalam golongan pria _hot_ dengan ciri fisik yang tak mampu untuk ditolak. "Bocah nakal!" gerutunya lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

Setelah menyimpan lembar jawaban tersebut, Minato mengambil tas laptopnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang guru. Benar saja ketika melihat langit oranye yang menandakan bahwa ini sudah senja. Untung dia keluar cepat, jika dia masih berada di dalam, kemungkinan dia akan terkunci.

Minato berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dengan langkah santai. Namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Minato mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **Sender**_ **: 081xxxxxxx**

' _ **Sensei**_ **, aku kesepian, nih :***

 **Dari: Siswi ter** _ **kirei**_ **di sekolah.'**

Lagi-lagi Minato menghela napas lelah. Meskipun si pengirim memakai nomor yang asing bagi Minato, tetapi pria itu sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang mengirimnya pesan barusan. Karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali siswi itu mengganggunya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, dan hanya saja baru kali ini dia mengirim pesan singkat pada gurunya itu dengan nomor berbeda.

Minato tak bisa menepis sebuah fakta alam jika Hinata adalah siswi paling cantik dan seksi di Hoshigaki Gakuen. Siswi yang sekarang duduk di kelas 3 itu memang suka bertindak sewenang-wenang. Tetapi jangan berpikir bahwa dia melakukan itu pada semua guru.

Oh tidak!

Setahu Minato, Hinata hanya berani menggoda dirinya saja. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata tertarik padanya. Padahal lumayan banyak juga para siswa dan guru pria lainnya yang menggoda dirinya. Namun hanya untuk Minatolah dia berubah menjadi seorang penggoda seperti itu.

Minato memasuki mobil Rush miliknya. Dia meletakkan tas laptopnya di area belakang dan kembali terfokuskan oleh pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **Sender**_ **: 081xxxxxxx**

 **IMG117_2422017**

Minato menahan napasnya mati-matian kala melihat tubuh molek yang berbalutkan _lingerie_ putih transparan. Pakaian tidur itu tampak terlalu dini dikenakannya kala masih senja. Memang di foto itu hanya menampilkan area bibir Hinata hingga sebatas pahanya. Tampak bagian bibir bawahnya yang digigit dan memberi kesan sensual. Surai indigonya terurai berantakan dan menutupi sebagian area lehernya. Belum lagi kala Hinata berpose duduk di ranjang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di area dada hingga kedua payudaranya menyembul dari balik himpit dan tekanan kedua tangan Hinata yang menyilang.

Mata biru laut Minato terlalu intens menelusuri area pangkal payudara milik Hinata yang menggembung di foto itu. Pangkalnya begitu besar dan mulus, ingin rasanya menjamah dan menyentuhnya meski hanya sekali.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Minato kala merasakan area selangkangannya mulai sesak.

Dia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa celananya menggembung dan sedikit basah. Minato tak habis pikir akan godaan setan yang merasuki siswinya itu. Untuk apa juga dia menggoda Minato habis-habisan seperti ini, _toh_ juga dia tak akan mungkin diberi nilai bagus. Bukannya semua murid tahu bagaimana keobjektifan Minato dalam hal penilaian.

Minato mengusap layar ponselnya ke atas dan memunculkan _caption_ atas foto Hinata tersebut.

' **Udah** _ **basah**_ **nih,** _ **sensei**_ **! Cepat kemari, deh!**

 **Dari: Siswi ter** _ **kawaii**_ **di sekolah.'**

Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak hasrat yang membelenggunya. Sialan! Padahal Hinata hanya anak sekolahan, tapi mampu membuat Minato blingsatan seperti ini. Apalagi saat melihat kata 'basah' yang sengaja disisipkan Hinata. Dia yakin bahwa pertahanannya jebol sudah hanya karena foto sialan ini.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Minato melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuga. Dia sudah bolak-balik mengunjungi tempat tinggal siswi nakalnya ini. Bahkan sudah sering bertemu dengan orang tua Hinata. Jadi Minato tak pernah merasa canggung jika nantinya dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandung siswinya ini.

Minato menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk kediaman Hyuga. Dia berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan yang barusaja keluar dari dalam rumah. "Hiashi- _san_ ada?" tanya Minato dengan suara parau menahan letupan birahi.

Sang pelayan menyunggingkan senyum. "Beliau sedang kunjungan kerja ke Paris."

Otak Minato bekerja cepat untuk memahami maksud sang pelayan. "Oh, begitu," gumamnya datar.

Sang pelayan kembali tersenyum. "Tuan, jam kerja saya sudah usai, di dalam ada Nona Hinata jika Tuan ingin berkunjung," ujarnya seraya mempersilahkan Minato untuk masuk. "Saya siapkan teh dulu."

"Tak perlu," kata Minato cepat. "Lebih baik Anda pulang saja jika ini memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang," katanya lagi.

Sang pelayan tersenyum kikuk. "Baiklah, uhm ... Tuan, Nona Hinata ..."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," ujar Minato dengan senyum simpul.

Sang pelayan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Minato lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

Sesaat setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Minato mengambil seribu langkah menuju kamar Hinata. Dia tahu betul dimana letak persis kamar siswinya tersebut. Pasalnya, Minato pernah menjadi tutor Hinata dan mereka sering belajar di dalam kamar mungil tersebut.

Minato menaiki undakan tangga dan akhirnya sampai pada pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Di depan pintu tersebut ada hiasan yang bertuliskan Hinata Namikaze.

 _Akh, sebegitu inginnyakah dia menjadi seorang Namikaze?_

Minato tersenyum kecil lalu memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan yang meliputi volume kamar tersebut. Senyum Minato kian melebar kala jantungnya semakin berdebar menanti apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dirabanya dinding di dekat pintu dan menekan tombol saklar yang memang Minato sudah hapal betul letaknya.

 **KLIK**

Seketika itu juga kamar tersebut terang benderang. Hal yang ditunggu Minato akhirnya tiba juga. Dia menatap lamat-lamat sosok yang hampir telanjang bulat di hadapannya dengan mimik menahan gairah. Bagaimana bisa dia menahan diri jika siswi cantiknya itu sedang terlelap di ranjang tanpa pertahanan diri yang memadai. Untung saja hanya ada Minato yang ada disini. Dia sangat tidak rela jika ada pria lain yang melihat pose tidur Hinata.

Perlahan kaki Minato berjalan mendekati Hinata yang entah atau tidak, menyadari keberadaannya. _Well_ , siswi cantik itu benar-benar memberi keuntungan bagi Minato saat ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dimulai dari dasi, kemeja, celana, hingga boxernya. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan siswi cantiknya tersebut.

Minato menaiki ranjang seraya berlutut. Lutut kanannya yang terlebih dahulu di atas ranjang, diarahkan kesisi lain tubuh Hinata. Sementara lutut kirinya tetap di posisi semula. Posisinya yang sedang mengurung tubuh seksi Hinata, yang siapa pun melihatnya bisa tahu bahwa si pria ingin memangsa Hinata.

"Kau bocah nakal, ya," bisik Minato seraya menundukkan pandangan ke arah wajah Hinata yang lelap. "Menggodaku, lalu membiarkanku sendiri."

Perlahan Minato mengecup puncak hidung Hinata yang mancung. Lalu ciuman itu beralih ke kedua mata yang masih terpejam itu.

"Eenggh..." erang Hinata pelan.

Minato menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Tergoda dengan gerakan itu, Minato semakin tak kuasa menahan desakan gairahnya. Merasa tak perlu menunda-nunda waktu, Minato langsung melumat bibir merah Hinata yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ciuman yang terkesan kasar, menuntut, dan mendominasi. Itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh Minato saat ini.

Tangannya dengan lihai menarik tali _lingerie_ Hinata menuruni bahunya. Setelah itu menarik ke bawah melewati pinggangnya hingga benar-benar tertanggal dari tubuh mungil Hinata.

Tahu bahwa kondisi dia dan Hinata sudah sama-sama tanpa busana, Minato menyudahi ciumannya. Tautan _saliva_ yang ada kala dia menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Hinata, sempat mengenai dagu siswi cantik itu.

Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati wajah Hinata. Dia menyeringai lebar kala mendapati senyum menggoda di bibir Hinata dan kerlingan mata yang memikat.

"Minato- _sensei_ nakal sekali," bisik Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup sekilas dagu pria itu. "Aku bisa merasakan milikmu teracung dan menggelitik perutku."

Minato mengedipkan matanya. "Dan kau siswi nakal yang mengundang gurunya ke rumah dengan kondisi bak sedang malam pertama seperti ini."

Hinata tertawa lebar. "Jangan bilang kalau _sensei_ sedang terangsang sekarang," godanya lalu melingkari kedua tangannya di punggung Minato seraya mengelusnya lembut.

Karena pelukan itu, maka dada Minato semakin menempel pada dua bongkah payudara Hinata. Perhatian Minato teralih pada kedua puting yang sudah menegang tersebut. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar haus saat ini," gumam Minato dengan suara berat.

Hinata kembali tertawa. "Jangan berlebihan, _sensei_. Ini masih kosong, belum ada susunya," sindirnya.

Minato semakin gelisah tak karuan ketika mendengar kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Hinata," katanya lalu menekan puting susu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Dia memilin-milin gemas sambil sesekali menariknya kuat.

" _Sensei_ ," gumam Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung kokoh Minato.

Minato benar-benar tak bisa menahan letupan gairahnya lagi. Dengan cepat dia meraup puting kanan Hinata dan menyedot kuat-kuat hingga Hinata menjerit tertahan.

Di dalam hati, Minato tampak begitu puas saat suara raucauan Hinata mengalun lembut di telinganya. Sesekali dia melakukan isapan secara bergantian di masing-masing payudara Hinata.

Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan berencana untuk memasuki tahapan selanjutnya. Diliriknya sekilas wajah Hinata yang memerah dan dipenuhi keringat dengan napas terengah-engah.

 _Astaga, remaja penggoda ini benar-benar seksi._

Minato melancarkan aksinya di area perut rata Hinata. Masih dengan kelihaian lidahnya, dia membuat tubuh Hinata merespon dengan gerakan tak terkendali.

" _Sensei_ , _please_..." gumam Hinata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya memancarkan sorot memohon yang Minato tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku tahu hormonmu sedang meledak-ledak, Hinata. Tetapi kau harus tahu batasannya," ujar Minato lalu menghujani kecupan pada pinggul Hinata.

"Kumohon, Minato- _kun_. A-aku ..."

Minato menaikkan alisnya. "Minato- _kun_? Bukannya selama ini kau selalu meledek statusku? Sungguh keajaiban bagiku ketika kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _sensei_."

Mendengar sindiran tersebut, tentu saja si manis bersurai panjang ini mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, Minato- _kun_ , berhenti membahas hal itu!" tukasnya kesal.

Minato mengendikkan bahunya dan masih mengecup tubuh Hinata, namun kali ini dia bermain di area sensitif siswi cantik itu. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin melakukan _itu_ bersamaku?" tanya Minato lalu menenggelamkan lidahnya di dalam selangkangan Hinata. Meskipun dia disibukkan dengan kegiatannya saat ini, tetapi telinganya masih cukup baik untuk menangkap suara Hinata.

"M-Minato- _kun_ mengabaikan ugghh ... a-aku di s-sekolah sejak aakkhh ... kemarin," racau Hinata menahan rasa geli.

Minato menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kau mengobrol akrab dengan si Uchiha itu kemarin," ujarnya lalu mengemut klirotis Hinata yang semakin menegang.

Kedua tungkai kaki Hinata bergerak tak karuan hingga menyulitkan Minato untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, tangan kekar Minato mencekal kedua paha Hinata agar berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki mana pun," ujar Minato lalu semakin kuat menyedot klirotis Hinata.

Gadis cantik itu mengangkat pinggulnya secara refleks kala Minato menyedotnya sekuat tenaga. Tangan kanan Hinata mencengkeram erat surai pirang Minato dan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dia merasa malu sendiri ketika mendengar desahannya.

Hinata bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang seolah membuncah di perutnya. Dia ingin sekali menyudahi siksaan nikmat ini. Namun tampaknya si pria tangguh di antara kedua tungkai kaki Hinata masih menikmati hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Atau mungkin juga Minato sengaja melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Minato, _harder_ _please_ ... jangan siksa aku seperti ini!" seru Hinata dengan napas memburu. Sayangnya Minato terlanjur kesal dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin di antara mereka berdua. Dan untuk membalas perbuatan Hinata, dia menghentikan segala _foreplay_ yang tadi dilakukannya.

Minato mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kepalanya benar-benar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. Ditatapnya dengan senyum remeh, wajah memerah siswi cantiknya tersebut. "Kau ingin ini?" Minato menepuk kejantanannya tepat di atas pinggul Hinata.

"Minato- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata. " _Gomenasai_ ... aakhhh ... a-aku ..."

Minato mendecih kesal. "Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak dekat atau bahkan mengobrol dengan lelaki mana pun kecuali aku dan ayahmu," katanya datar. Kegiatannya saat menepuk pinggul Hinata dengan kejantanannya telah usai dan digantikan dengan gerakan mengusap.

Hinata mengangguk kaku. "B-baiklah," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar kala merasakan geli di pinggulnya.

Minato menyeringai. " _Nice_!" pujinya. Dia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke selangkangan Hinata yang terbuka lebar karena posisi kaki jenjangnya ditekuk. "Bersiaplah."

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar akan sensasi yang akan dirasakannya beberapa menit lagi. Dipejamkannya mata erat-erat ketika merasakan kejantanan Minato menembus dirinya.

"Kau milikku, Hinata Namikaze!" klaim Minato atas tubuh Hinata. "Uugghh!" Dia mengerang pelan karena kejantanannya tersedot dan memasuki tubuh Hinata. Kenikmatan yang tak bisa dilewatkan oleh Minato.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Aku sssttt ... tercipta untukmu, suamiku!" racaunya kala Minato mulai mempercepat ayunan pinggulnya yang menghentak-hentak keras.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Minato menyeringai lebar. "Memang! Kau memang istri kecilku yang menggoda." Dia mengecup sekilas bibir merah Hinata. "Dan di hari kelulusanmu nanti, aku akan memberitahu pada seluruh warga sekolah, bahwa kau adalah istri dari Minato Namikaze."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
